


In Public

by Darthelwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: What happens when a private moment is caught on tape? Scarlet Vision.





	

"In Public"

By darthelwig

 

++++

Her hair caught on the rough bricks behind her as her lover thrust into her, deep and hard. Her pants had been discarded, somewhere on the ground behind him. His strong hands grasped her thighs, holding her legs around his waist, her back pressed against the building. She had her arms around his shoulders, and he buried his face in her neck, his lips and tongue and teeth grazing her throat. The sound of their harsh breathing seemed unnaturally loud in the small alley.

Their coupling was swift and savage, both needing release more than tenderness. After the battle they'd been through, with adrenaline still pumping through her veins, she was more than ready, she was riding her climax almost from the moment he entered her. He wasn't finished with her, though, and she kept coming, unsure in the end how many orgasms he'd brought her to before he finally tensed and, with one final rough thrust, exploded inside of her.

The guttural moan he gave as he came, so different from his usual smooth, cultured voice, almost drove her over the brink to another orgasm. Her inner muscles were tensing and fluttering around his length, and he trembled as he held her. He kissed her deeply, his fierce passion giving way to softer devotion. They stayed that way for a long while, him still buried inside of her, tongues meeting in blissful satisfaction.

++++

Wanda was sitting at the table eating cereal the next morning when Steve slapped his Stark tablet down beside her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, Wanda. There _is_ a problem. What the hell were you _thinking_?" Surprised by his anger, she looked at the tablet he was pointing at. She immediately wished she hadn't. Her jaw dropped.

VISION AND THE SCARLET WITCH - SEX TAPE!

"I would like to know," Steve said through gritted teeth, "exactly why two members of the Avengers thought it was a good idea to have sex in a public place! Right after a battle! There are _always_ gawkers around after a battle. You _know_ that!"

"I didn't think anyone had seen us," she said, still stunned.

"Well someone did, and now we've got a media shit storm on our hands, pardon my language. Someone took _video_. There are pictures of you guys _everywhere_ online. Everyone is talking about it."

"Has Vision seen this?" she asked. Steve looked at her incredulously.

"That's all you've got to say? 'Has Vision see this?' Is that the really important part here?"

"I cannot change what happened. It's done. I want to make sure he is okay." Steve ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Yes, he's aware of it. I talked to him earlier. At least he took this _seriously_." Wanda's gaze hardened, and she looked at Steve darkly.

"Do not assume I take this lightly," she said, her voice low and angry. "This is _my_ private life that people are intruding upon. Mine and Vision's. This was not meant for others. No matter what I am feeling, however, my concern is for Vision. I take his well being _seriously_."

"If you wanted to keep this _private_ , you shouldn't have done it in _public_ ," Steve said. "Now we have to deal with it. This isn't the kind of publicity the Avengers need, Wanda."

"Yes. I'm aware," she said wryly. "Are we finished?" Steve sighed again.

"Yeah, we're done. For now. I've gotta go put out some more fires."

"Good." She disposed of her unfinished breakfast and went in search of her lover.

++++

She found him in his room, staring out the window, face somber.

"Vision," she said softly as she approached. She placed her hand on his arm and could feel how tense he was. She slid her hand down and grasped his hand. "How are you doing?"

"I honestly do not know," he said, his voice subdued. He didn't look at her as he spoke. "It feels...strange to have our physical relationship put out there for the world to see. Privacy issues aside, many people are making jokes at our expense. It...hurts. I had not anticipated this."

Wanda sighed and reached up to pull his face towards her. "Look at me, Vision." He closed his eyes for a moment before finally meeting her gaze. "It's going to be alright. This will blow over. As embarrassing as it is, many people have had these types of videos leaked to the media. People will stop talking about it eventually." She ran her thumb along his jaw. "What's important is that we have each other, yes? Many people won't understand our relationship. We knew that at the start. We cannot let that get to us. I love you. That is all that matters."

"I love you as well," he said with a small smile. "Do you not care about this at all?" he asked. She flushed and hid her face in his chest.

"Oh, no. This is humiliating," she laughed uncomfortably, "but I refuse to let them make me ashamed. There are worse things than sex in public. If we weren't Avengers, no one would care. We are simply cursed with notoriety. I will never be ashamed of what we share."

Now his smile actually reached his eyes, and he looked more at ease. "You are a strong woman, Wanda Maximoff. I shall endeavor to follow your example."

"Good," she said, kissing him softly. "We are strongest together, my Vision. We can even face Steve and Natasha, I think." She giggled. "I think Steve is scandalized more than anything else. He is such a gentleman."

"I am with you, Wanda. Always."

"Always," she said, the word both an acknowledgement and a vow.


End file.
